


Mine

by Donya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Humour, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being married to Tony has a strange effect on Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

'So, how's the married life for you?' Bruce asked lightly, trying to hide his disapproval. His friend and his enemy tied the knot, it took a lot of meditation and herbal tea to process that sudden news without Hulking out. 'Does it feel any different now?'

'It's, umm, normal,' Tony shrugged, pushing away the thoughts of all the very troubling threats he received from Thor and Odin. Who would have thought they really cared about Loki's well-being. Apparently, they could see a single tear on Loki's cheek from the golden palace of Asgard and the consequences for Tony would be dire. That was rather alarming, after all, Loki often got very emotional over nothing. 

'I honestly have no idea why you agreed on that madness. The only change will be your responsibility for his murderous rampages,' Bruce pointed out, sounding worried. Tony scoffed.

'Loki has other things on his mind right now. You see, his identity and belonging issues were stronger than I thought. He's-'

Then they both heard a muffled noise coming from the hall, one word repeated on and on. Bruce frowned when he recognised the voice and understood the word, Tony only smirked. Moments later, Loki walked in, a bunch of various objects in his arms- a book, a little heart-shaped cushion, a screwdriver, a chipped mug and other stuff, close to his chest. His hair puffy, eyes gleaming, he was wearing a pair of old sweats, suspiciously short and a too small t-shirt that reveled his flat stomach. Bruce grimaced even more, he hated seeing a domesticated villain.

'Mine,' Loki muttered as he picked up an abandoned tablet and added it to his growing pile of rubbish. 'Mine,' he grasped a pen, then a dirty wine glass and somehow managed not to drop anything. 

'There you are, Lolo,' Tony grinned at him but Loki was in the trance and didn't respond. 

'Ugh,' Bruce let out a groan when Loki joined them at the table and took the half-drank tea away from him. 

'Mine,' Loki warned Bruce, the cup in the crook of his arm, and boldly seized one of the last slices of the wedding cake. He placed it on the tablet and topped it with two spoons. 'Mine.'

Loki had only one hand free and used it to touch Tony's head, 'Mine,' then finished Tony's drink and whispered breathlessly with tears in his eyes, 'Mhine'. 

'Yeah, yeah, it's all yours now,' Tony assured him lovingly. 'Are you gonna sit with us or are you too busy?'

'Mine,' Loki replied and helped himself to a bowl of cashews. 

'Wait, your forgot about this,' Tony gave his husband a solid smack across his buttock. 'This is also yours.'

'Mine,' Loki agreed and slowly wandered off, gathering more random stuff and murmuring to himself. Tony casually offered Bruce fresh tea, as if he was used to Loki's odd behaviour.

'What- what was that?'

'Ah, that? He's been like this since the wedding, he realised he finally found a place he can call home, somewhere to belong. He doesn't feel welcome in Asgard- and certainly not in Jotumheim,  this plus his usual possessiveness turned him, hopefully only temporarily, into that greedy creature.'

'Was he wearing your trousers?'

'Yeah, it's hard to convince him to wear anything else than his Asgardian rags. He only likes my dirty clothes because he enjoys my smell.'

'Oh my God. Too much information.'

'Oh. So you don't wanna hear about the wedding night? Damn, that was wild.'

'No!'

Tony told him anyway.

 


End file.
